The Avatar in the Pokemon World
by ashketchup47
Summary: When Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph go to the pokemon world. Aang thinks that he is the only one who is getting a pokemon but when they all get pokemon and go on an adventure, what could happen?


I do not own pokemon nor avatar. However, I wish I did. Please enjoy!

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" Aang said as he ran towards a lab in a small town called Sandgem. Aang was going to get his first pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Why? Cause he feels like it! Along with him Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko, thought that this was a strange idea but they agreed to let him get one.  
When they arrived at the lab they ran into a professor named Rowan. "Hello! How may I help you today?" asked Rowan.  
"I'm here to get my very first pokemon!" said Aang excitedly.  
"Aw, your very first pokemon. I remember when I got my very first pokemon. It seems like it was just yesterday. I wa-"  
"Yeah. Don't care. Now can I have my pokemon? Pleaseeeeeeee!" Aang asked.  
"Oh all right. But, do your friends there want pokemon too?" said Rowan.  
"That's a great idea! What do you guys think?" he asked.  
"sounds great!" said Katara.  
"Ok." Said Sokka.  
"Fine" said Zuko.  
"OMG! Yes! Give me a pokemon! Gimme!" yelled Toph.  
"Ok! Ok!" said Rowan in a slight laugh. " We have Turtwig here, a grass type, Chimchar, a fire type, and last but not least Piplup, a water type." Rowan said as he showed the gang the pokemon.  
"I want the water type! It suits me!" said Katara.  
"I'll take the monkey." said Zuko.  
"I'll take you Turtwig! You seem like you can do some damage. Although I can't see you, I can tell you're right for me!" Toph said  
"What about me and Aang? Do we get pokemon?" Sokka asked.  
"Well we do have these pokemon here in the back." They are from around here and they aren't that rare but here." Rowan had given Sokka a Starly and Aang a Bidoof. The Starly pecked at Sokka's hair while the Bidoof gnawed at Aang glider.  
"Cut that out! A friend made this glider for me!"  
"OW! STOP! You stupid little-" yelled sokka.  
"You're going to have to get use to these pokemon. You're going to have them for a long time." Rowan said.  
"Thanks for the pokemon!" they all said.  
Thanks for the beak marks on my head." Sokka said silently to himself.  
"Wait! You need your pokeballs!" yelled Rowan. "Here You each get 6 pokeballs. If you run into a pokemon while on your journey you can throw one of these at it and see if it catches. But be careful. Sometimes it won't catch and you have to try again. You'll also need this!" Rowan handed them all a case to store badges. "While in a town you might come across a gym where you can challenge the gym leader. If you win, you get a badge. Once you get 8 badges, you can enter in the Sinnoh league! There you will fight trainers from all over the world and fight to become the Sinnoh League Champion! Here have this too." Rowan handed them all a ribbon case. " You can join in a contest and win a ribbon. Once you get 5 ribbons you can enter the Grand Festival." Explained Rowan.  
"Wow thanks a lot!" said Aang and the rest of the gang.  
"No problem! Now get out there and do your best!" said Rowan  
The gang went on their journey but they quickly became lost then they ran into a guy.  
"Watch where you're going! I'm fining you!" said the kid.  
"Sorry." Said Aang who had ran into him" "Who are you anyway?"  
"The names Barry! I am trying to get into the Sinnoh League again."  
"Again? What do you mean?"  
"Well the first time I entered, I got beat by a kid named Ash. He moved on somewhere but I don't know where he went to."  
"Well thanks, I guess we will just be on our way. See you around. Bye!" said Aang.  
They were still lost but they didn't want to go back to that Barry kid. He was kinda scaring them.  
"Hey wait! My mom gave me 2 maps but I only needed 1 so here you can have this." Barry handed them the map and pointed to where they were. "The closest city to here would be Jubilife City. You should go there."  
"Thank you!" said the gang.  
They were walking towards Jubilife and it was getting late. They finally reached Jubilife City and they were amazed by how cool the city was.


End file.
